More Than Meets the Eye
by MusicalPrime
Summary: Esmeralda and her mother were running. But from what? When they run into two giant robots the mother pleads for them to protect her mute daughter, but doesn't go with them. What are they hiding? And how does Unicron tie into all of this?
1. Chapter 1

The young woman held her daughters hand tighter as they ran through the woods. They heard the men shouting at them but it only made them run faster. If they were caught they'd die. The mother nearly fell from a small cliff, not big enough to kill you, but it'd still hurt. Just then, the ground gave way and they tumbled to the bottom of the muddy ravine. The yelling was getting louder and they were trapped. Her daughter, barely 11, got up and started to run down the bank of a river. The mother followed and soon caught up. They both stopped in their tracks as they saw a large blue robot standing talking to a yellow and black one. The mother knew automatically what she had to do to save her only child. The two robots turned towards them with surprise. The mother collapsed in tears.

"Please they're trying to kill us!" she pleaded. The daughter stood in silence; her voice is her enemy.

"What do you mean? Who's trying to kill you?" the blue robot said with a feminine voice.

"There's no time! Please save my daughter! Take her with you if you're leaving this place! Please you're her only chance at survival! She can't speak and she's not a bother!" the young mother begged. The yellow one kneeled down and made a buzzing sound.

"Bee what would Optimus say?" the blue one asked. Bee ignored her and gently picked up the child. "Okay I guess she's coming with us. What about you?" but the woman had disappeared. Obviously she only cared about the life of the young girl; who looked up at Bee with her large emerald eyes. Her wavy strawberry/blonde hair was blowing in the slight breeze. "Do you have a name?" the girl looked down and pointed at the ground. Bee put her down and the girl wrote in the mud with a stick, "Esmeralda."

"My name's Arcee and that's Bee. We're autobots from the planet Cybertron. There are more of us but we were sent on a mission from our base for energon." The blue bot said.

"What's energon and what's an autobot?" Esmeralda wrote. Arcee explained everything to her. "Why isn't Bee talking?" she finally wrote.

"Bee can't talk," Arcee said while glancing at Bee.

"What happens now?" was her response. They transformed into motor vehicles. Arcee was a blue motorcycle and Bee was a yellow and black Camaro.

"You get in Bee and we take you to our base. Looks like you're staying with us for a while kid." Arcee said. Esmeralda got in Bee and left for the base. A green/blue portal opened in front of them. "That's our ride." Esmeralda heard Arcee say as they drove through it and into a large room with more than one robot in it.

* * *

><p>I got the name Esmeralda from the gypsy in the Disney movie <em>The Hunchback of Notre Dame.<em> She was my favorite character. :)


	2. Chapter 2

"_Mental telepathy (only Esmeralda and later on someone else in this chapter can do this)"_

"Regular dialogue"

* * *

><p>Esmeralda got out of Bee and they transformed. Esmeralda's expression continued to stay blank as she looked at the autobots in the room who all looked surprised to see her.<p>

"Who are you?" the red and blue one asked.

"Optimus, this is Esmeralda. She's actually mute." Arcee said.

"Then what is she doing here?" the white and red one asked. It was apparent to Esmeralda that he wasn't fond of humans. Arcee explained everything to Optimus and the green one introduced everyone. He said his name was Bulkhead. Esmeralda glanced around the base and noticed how huge it was.

"Hey Arcee and Bee; shouldn't we be picking up Jack, Miko, and Raf by now?" Bulkhead shouted. Arcee groaned and mumbled something and they transformed and drove away; leaving Esmeralda alone with Optimus and Ratchet. She sat on the couch that was on an upper level of the base.

"Do you go to school?" Optimus asked. Esmeralda shook her head no. She was taught by her mother everything she needed to know. Her mother; her stomach clenched as she thought of how they had been just running for the lives but now…

"Optimus what are we going to do with this human?" Ratchet growled. Esmeralda's eyes moved towards him as he said that. They showed no emotion.

"She may stay here until she finds a new home." Optimus said. Esmeralda half-smiled at this. Ratchet mumbled something unhappily and continued whatever he was working on. Esmeralda turned her head to the ground bridge as the doors opened and instead of a portal, the autobots that had left drove in. Out of Bulkhead came a hyper teenage girl; out of Bee there was a small boy with big glasses; and riding in on Arcee was a boy with black shiny hair. Esmeralda walked up to the railing cautiously as the started to talk to the autobots. Finally the shorter boy noticed her.

"Who are you?" he called up to Esmeralda.

"Esmeralda; she doesn't speak." Bulkhead said.

"Like she refuses to or she can't?" the girl asked.

"As far as we've been told she can't." Arcee said.

"I'm Raf," the smaller boy said. Then the other two introduced themselves, Jack and Miko. Esmeralda gave a quick nod then they came up. Since she couldn't talk Jack gave her a pen and a piece of paper to write on so she could talk to them. After a while Jack and Miko went downstairs to talk to the autobots but Raf stayed and continued to talk to her. She decided to try something. She focused on Jack.

"_Jack can you hear me?"_ no reaction came from him. She tried everyone and lastly she tried Raf.

"_Raf, can you hear me?" _Raf was startled. He heard a beautiful voice ring through his head like bells.

"Esmeralda did you hear something?" he asked. Esmeralda smiled.

"_Raf this is Esmeralda. I can use mental telepathy. Now try responding with your mind. Open it and try hard."_ He struggled somewhat but finally managed something.

"_Did I do it?" _Esmeralda heard; it was barely over a whisper but at least it was something. The TV was on so it didn't look like to the others that we were just sitting awkwardly in silence. Actually Jack and Miko ended up playing video games and Esmeralda and Raf talked mentally while they played.

"_So what happened?"_ Raf asked.

"_I was with my mother, we…we were running from the man trying to kill us."_ Esmeralda responded.

"_Why was he trying to kill you?"_

"_It wasn't just him; it was a group of people. I don't know why! They treat us like we're monsters…"_ Raf stayed quiet. Just then an older car drove in. _"Another autobot?"_

"_No, Jacks mom," _Raf answered. A woman got out.

"Jack get down here." She demanded. Miko snickered.

"What mom?" Jack asked as he walked down the steps.

"I thought I told you to come home after school today! I mean really Jack!"

"All right I'm sorry." He said sarcastically.

"_He's lucky he has a mother! I just lost mine!" _Esmeralda groaned. Raf was a little surprised at her sudden change of mood but didn't say anything. Instead, he watched as Jack and his mom drove out of the base. Miko giggled a little about how embarrassing that must've been.

"Hey so you're living here, right?" Miko asked. Esmeralda shrugged a little and Miko grinned. "Hey you know what? You should come over to my place and hang out! Spend the night ya know!"

"_Should I?"_ Esmeralda questioned Raf.

"_Go ahead, you'd most likely become good friends with Miko. It'd be more fun than being stuck here with Ratchet."_ He responded. Esmeralda glanced over at the others.

"Go ahead have fun." Arcee said encouragingly. So Esmeralda nodded at Miko who grabbed her arm and dragged her to Bulkhead who transformed. They got in and drove off.

"_See you tomorrow,"_ Raf said as they drove out of the base.

* * *

><p>I like having Raf being able to respond to Esmeralda because then it won't be awkward around everyone when Raf seems to be talking to nobody.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

"**Strange language that will be revealed later (it's translated into English for my readers)"**

* * *

><p>The next day was Saturday so Bulkhead drove Miko and Esmeralda back to the base. Esmeralda seemed a little more relaxed than the day before to Miko.<p>

"_Are you guys coming or what?"_ Raf's voice rang through Esmeralda's head.

"_Yeah, yeah give us a minute." _Esmeralda responded with a slight giggle. Finally they drove into the base. Esmeralda and Miko got out of Bulk so he could transform. They walked over to Jack and Raf who were with Arcee and Bee. Ratchet was working on something or another with Optimus when a man walked in. Esmeralda looked at him and her face paled.

"Prime!" he yelled. He obviously wasn't happy. Esmeralda swiftly hid behind Bulk.

"_Esmeralda, what's wrong?"_ Raf asked.

"_Please don't let them get me!" _Esmeralda pleaded.

"_It's just Agent Fowler, he's okay."_

"_He's one of the men trying to kill me!"_ Raf was silent.

"What is it Agent Fowler?" Optimus asked.

"'Cons are attacking an archeological site and I have problems of my own right now that I could use some help with." Agent Fowler said.

"Dude, we're not helping you with dating problems." Miko said and she and Bulk laughed.

"That's not what I meant! We have a witch on our hands! And I mean a real one! She has these special powers. I got the mother but the child disappeared."

"_I'm not a witch!"_

"_He thinks you're a witch because you have mental telepathy?" _Esmeralda didn't respond.

"Wait were you in a forest near a ravine?" Arcee asked.

"Yeah, how did you know that?" Fowler asked. To Esmeralda's horror Bulk stepped away and she was in full sight of Fowler. He ran up and grabbed her. "You! You're the witch!"

"**I call upon the forces of the wind to aide its guardian!" **Esmeralda yelled. Wind started to swirl around the room.

"What the-" Jack started.

"**To get this man away from me!"** she called out and a gust of wind sent Fowler backwards in shock.

"_I thought you couldn't speak!"_

"_Not English out loud…"_

"_Then you are a witch!"_

"_Trust me, I'm not. Tell everyone about the mental telepathy. Everything will be explained."_

"You guys…" Raf started. Everyone turned towards him. "She can use mental telepathy and…she taught me too." everyone looked shocked.

"_Tell them exactly as I say." _Esmeralda requested.

"She couldn't contact anyone but me. She wants to reveal the truth through me."

"I think that would be helpful." Optimus said.

"_Even though I can control wind…"_

"She says, 'Even though I can control wind…'" Raf echoed.

"_I am far from a witch."_

"I am far from a witch."

"_I am an elf." _Raf turned to her like she was speaking another language.

"You're a what?" he exclaimed.

"What? What is she?" Miko asked. Esmeralda nodded.

"She said she's an…elf."

"Yeah right; there's no such thing as elves!" Jack said. Esmeralda moved her hair so one of her pointed ears were showing.

* * *

><p>So elves are my 2nd favorite (behind dragons of course) mythical creatures :) So yeah I had to make her one!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Agent Fowler looked pissed off. The autobots looked confused. Esmeralda showed no emotion. She knew the secret was out and that she was about to be judged.

"You mean to tell me that you and your mother are elves?" Fowler demanded. Esmeralda nodded.

"But I thought elves were all Christmas-y or could control nature!" Miko exclaimed.

"_That's just a stereotype. My mother controlled fire and I controlled air." _Esmeralda told Raf who relayed the information.

"So I just put an elf who controls fire behind bars and scheduled her to be executed?" Fowler demanded. Esmeralda started to get pissed.

"_I want my mother freed right now!"_ Esmeralda growled mentally.

"Uh, Agent Fowler you just got Esmeralda even angrier. She wants he mother out." Raf said.

"Agent Fowler I think it would be in everybody's best interest if you reunited the two once again." Optimus said. Everyone nodded in agreement except Fowler.

"Are you crazy? She a danger to the public! They both are! She should be behind bars as well!" Agent Fowler yelled.

"Esmeralda this would be the perfect time for you to use some of your magic stuff and blow him out of here!" Miko exclaimed. Esmeralda only shook her head. Ever since she was little she was taught that magic was to be the last resort.

"If you think it's that important, then she'll go with you." Optimus said. Esmeralda turned to him in shock.

"But Optimus-" Arcee started.

"Arcee it's their government and it's their decision. We shouldn't intercede. But let me make one request; don't harm her or her mother."

"Fine, but you're still coming with me." Fowler said as he grabbed Esmeralda's arm. She struggled a little but it was no use. That's when she remembered what she had been taught. When all you can do is surrender, do it with dignity and honor. So Esmeralda walked without a fight with Fowler.

"_Raf I'm scared."_ She admitted.

"_It doesn't seem like it,"_ Came his response.

"_When you must surrender, you do it with honor and dignity. Don't show them fear; they prey off of that."_ The chat ended as Fowler drove the police car to Jasper's prison.

"You're going to be here for a long time," Fowler growled. Esmeralda would have folded her arms but she was handcuffed. "Be glad you get to see your mother again." And they entered through the prison gates. She went through the whole procedure without showing any emotion. Finally she was thrown into a cell where her mother sat waiting.

* * *

><p>So I have this big plan for Esmeralda! Stay tuned!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Once the guards were gone Esmeralda ran up to her mother and gave her a hug.

"**What happened? What did they do to you? Why aren't you with the robots?"** her mother asked as they sat on the hard bed.

"**The robots and the few humans that were there were very kind. I was able to teach one of the humans to use their mind to talk. I couldn't communicate with the others." **Esmeralda explained.

"**That excellent; but why are you here?"**

"**One of the men was like the government leader for the robots. The robots call themselves autobots. Those two were just scouts apparently." **(I know Arcee's not a scout but Esmeralda thought they both were) Esmeralda explained the war to her mother.

"**Where were they when you were taken?"**

"**I was with them but they had no power over the man…mother I need to talk to Raf."**

"**Then use your powers! You're not strong enough to contact him mentally from here but you can use the wind." **Esmeralda nodded and backed up while taking a deep breath.

"**I call upon the forces of the wind to aide its guardian!"** a wind started to swirl around her. **"To tell her good friend, Raf, that…"** but a guard passed by and noticed.

"Hey you! Stop right there!" he ordered.

"Once the forces of the wind are called upon she must send it forth on its duty." Esmeralda's mother explained.

"**I will be all right. Tell him that I am safe with my mother. Tell him to not forget about me." **Esmeralda finished and the wind left.

**At the base**

Raf felt a sudden cool breeze. He heard something ringing in it. He could somewhat make out: "I will be all right. I'm safe with my mother. Don't forget about me." It was Esmeralda! She must be using her powers. It's simple and to the point so she must not be very strong at the moment. He pushed the thought of the words aside for now since he was going to go racing his toy car with Bee.

**In prison**

Esmeralda sat impatiently on the bed waiting it to be night. Her mother agreed to finish teaching her how to speak but only at night; in fear of getting into trouble. Finally the time had come for her lessons to begin; but before they could start, however, there was a news broadcast on the TV that a guard was watching. It was like Mother Nature was on a rampage. Everywhere on Earth it seemed that there were natural disasters and chaos.

"**I feel a shift in the balance." **Esmeralda stated as she turned towards her mother.

"**I can feel it too. Something isn't right; but only one thing can cause such a chain reaction. Unicron must be rising." **She replied.

"**We have to warn the others!"**

"**No, only you; they wouldn't recognize my voice."**

"**I call upon the forces of the wind to help its guardian!" **the wind came stronger than usual. Something must be wrong! **"To warn Optimus Prime about Unicron! Tell him that we can help!"**

**With the autobots and decepticons**

Optimus watched in horror as Bee carried a wounded Raf up.

"He's breathing…barely." Arcee said after taking him.

"Looks as though I've swatted a bee and squashed a bug," Megatron said. Bee tried to attack him but we held him back. Then a sudden wind surrounded them all.

"Unicron is rising! My mother and I know how to help!" they all heard Esmeralda's voice say. Megatron grew angry.

"What is this, Prime? What kind of trick are you trying to pull?" he demanded. The ground bridge opened and Arcee left with Bee while carrying Raf. Inside Ratchet saw Raf and gasped.

"No," he said.

**Back in the prison**

A guard came up with keys; he was struggling to find the right one.

"Agent Fowler wants you two right away. He's says you're going to be freed." The man said. Esmeralda and her mother smiled and willingly followed him. Inside, when Esmeralda's mother saw Fowler her eyes instantly narrowed in anger and distrust.

"You; you attacked us!" she growled.

"And now I'm asking for your help…actually we all are. Optimus said he heard Esmeralda's voice in the wind and demanded that you be freed and brought back to base." He explained.

"**We must trust him."** Esmeralda told her mother. Fowler stared in confusion for he didn't understand Elfish. She sighed and agreed to follow along with what he said. They left in a helicopter and flew off towards the base. Just the thought about seeing Raf again made her…happy? That's a very strange emotion for her. But she…liked it. It made her feel more human.

* * *

><p>So I found out that one of my readers was upset about what happened to Esmeralda so this one's for Sailor Shinzo! :)<p>

She also had a great moral: Just because Esmeralda's different by having  
>magic abilities doesn't mean she's dangerous.<p>

Don't judge people because they're different! That should be all the more reason to be their friend! :D


	6. Chapter 6

As soon as they made it to the base Esmeralda gracefully ran into the room. Ratchet was arguing with Mrs. Darby and Jack and Miko were standing around…Raf. He was lying on a stretcher and he seemed close to death. Esmeralda tried to touch his mind and speak to him but there was no reply.

"Raf?" Esmeralda asked. Everyone seemed surprised to see her. Esmeralda's mother walked up calmly.

"Hello again," she said to Arcee and Bee.

"Hey, sorry we couldn't keep Fowler away from her." Arcee said.

"**What happened to Raf?"** Esmeralda asked. Her mother repeated the question in English. Bee made a sad whirring noise.

"Bee was shot while Raf was in him and it seems that the shot was…" Arcee trailed off as she turned to Raf.

"You must be the mother of Esmeralda." Ratchet said.

"My name is Ember." The mother said, her crimson eyes gleaming.

"Wait, if Ember can speak English, why can't Esmeralda?" Miko asked.

"It took me many years to learn your language. I didn't teach her it yet because I wanted her to know how to hide her true form." Ember answered. Esmeralda's face remained expressionless.

"What do you mean 'true form'?" Jack asked. Ember and Esmeralda looked and each other and nodded.

"Elves don't look like humans naturally." Ember said and smirked. Everyone turned their heads to Ratchet.

"I need energon!" was what he apparently yelled. He began to explain how maybe good energon would cancel out with the dark energon. Bee gladly donated some of his and they put Raf in a machine. All Esmeralda could see was this bright blue light illuminating the whole base. Her fists clenched tight and she bit her lip. When the light faded Ratchet got him out.

"His pulse is stabilizing." Mrs. Darby said. A smile snuck up on Esmeralda's lips.

Raf opened his eyes and looked around at the fuzzy images of the people surrounding him. He noticed one was Esmeralda who looked quite close to tears.

"_You're okay…" _her voice rang through his head.

"_Thanks to Bee." _He responded. Esmeralda leant against a nearby wall and watched as people swarmed him. Esmeralda didn't even hear Optimus come in. Ember walked up to her.

"**I sense an uneasiness around you."** She spoke in Elfish.

"**Are we going to show them our real selves?"** hope filled Esmeralda's voice.

"**Yes; come on let's go."**

"**Now?"**

"**Why wait?"** Esmeralda followed Ember towards the others. It was evident that Mrs. Darby wasn't happy about what happened to Raf.

"Raf needs to be looked over by a real doctor!" she exclaimed.

"I'm sorry if we're interrupting something but before Raf's recovery we were talking about a true elf's form. If you don't mind we have a little announcement to make." Ember stated with a cool voice.

"Go on," Optimus encouraged them.

"**I call upon the forces of the wind/fire **(Ember=fire Esmeralda=wind) **to aide its guardian."** They started to say together. **"To take away our false skins and become our true selves!" **a whirlwind surrounded Esmeralda that hid her and Ember was engulfed in flames. Everyone stared in amazement. Raf was the most confused for he knew nothing about an elf's true form. When it was finished it was as if the elves had transformed. Esmeralda's strawberry/blonde hair was now a pure silver. Her eyes had turned an even lighter emerald color. Her human clothes had turned into a long flowing white dress with a tint of silver. It wasn't just her appearance but it was also as if her age had changed as well. She now looked about 16 and stood 5'9'' tall. Ember now had blood red hair and dark crimson eyes. Her dress went just below the knees and it looked as if it were immobilized fire. Both of their hairstyles were this: their hair was down to their waists and was back just enough to see their perfectly pointed ears. Esmeralda had a thin golden band around her head and Ember had somewhat of a tiara. Across Esmeralda's back was a quiver of arrows and she held in her slim hand a beautiful bow. Ember had a sword with a red hilt strapped onto her side. Both stood tall and strong. The sight of them sent chills down the spines of the humans. Esmeralda's eyes were glued on Raf.

"I am the leader of all the elves; Esmeralda is the heir." Ember stated.

* * *

><p>I had to make them royalty hehe. What do you think about it?<p>

And I edited this chapter because I forgot about their weapons!


	7. Chapter 7

Esmeralda watched as eyes widened. Raf seemed the most surprised. Then the autobots did something unsuspected; they made a quick bow in respect to Ember and Esmeralda. Fowler looked like he was terrified. He should be; after all he did threaten the two highest elves.

"Consider this all to have been a test. All but one has passed." Ember said as she stared at Fowler.

"Dude you messed up big time!" Miko exclaimed.

"_You're…a princess basically?" _Raf asked Esmeralda.

"_Yes, Raf; I am."_ She responded.

"_Why didn't you ever tell me?"_

"_When did I have the time?" _then Mrs. Darby started to argue with the autobots and was taking Raf to her car.

"Miko come on." She said.

"You're not my mom!" Miko said.

"But I'm yours; come on Jack." Jack looked up at Arcee.

"She's your mother." Arcee said painfully. But Jack refused to go and they drove off.

"**Shall we return to our people and tell them what happened?"** Esmeralda asked Ember.

"Yes; we will right now." Ember answered.

"What?" Bulk asked.

"We must return home now that it's safe. But don't worry, we'll return. We still have to deal with Fowler." Ember half threatened/half warned. They were about to leave when Esmeralda sensed unease about the natural forces. There was a shift in the weather patterns…a tornado had hit Jasper.

"**Bee, Raf and Mrs. Darby need you!" **Esmeralda suddenly blurted. Ember looked surprised but relayed the information. Bee transformed and quickly drove out of the base. Ratchet finally found the coordinates that he had used when Arcee and Bee first brought Esmeralda to the base. He activated the ground bridge. Esmeralda stole one more glance at the autobots and humans then ran with Ember into it.

A few days later Esmeralda was able to contact Raf and tell him to get Ratchet to open the ground bridge. Esmeralda walked through alone. Once through she noticed a new robot in there.

"_Who's that?" _she asked Raf suspiciously.

"_Megatron,"_ came his reply.

* * *

><p>Yes Esmeralda returned alone because Ember had to return to her duties. I know how I'm going to end this fanfic but I'm not through yet!<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

This is just a warning: I don't want people to get too upset so I'm just going to tell you that something happens to Esmeralda at the end of this chapter!

* * *

><p>Esmeralda glared at the decepticon leader who had his back turned to her. Instinctively she got her bow readied with an arrow.<p>

"**Turn around slowly or I'll shoot."** She said; not caring that he probably didn't understand a word she said. He turned around and saw the young elf aiming at him with a bow and arrow. He started to laugh.

"You really think you could hurt me, human?" Megatron asked. "Go ahead and try; make my day." Esmeralda released the arrow and it flew towards Megatron's shoulder and hit its target. To Megatron's surprise it hurt him…a lot. The feather end of the arrow was barely sticking out.

"Megatron I suggest not underestimating her. She's no human." Optimus said.

"What do you mean she's not human? What kind of energon have you been ingesting?"

"**Listen to Optimus."** Dang it, Esmeralda keeps forgetting that Ember isn't there to translate. Megatron looked at her like he was curious.

"She's an elf." Raf explained.

"_What is _he _doing here?"_ Esmeralda growled mentally to Raf.

"_He's the only one who knows how to stop Unicron."_ He admitted.

"Exactly how were elves originally created?" Megatron asked.

"_Legend has it that the first elves were formed out of the earth."_ Esmeralda explained to Raf who relayed the info.

"I had a feeling that was the case." Megatron muttered the readied his sword. Without warning he cut a small gash in Esmeralda's arm. She gasped and clasped a hand over the wound to stop the bleeding. "Remove your hand!" he growled.

"Megatron; what the heck!" Jack exclaimed.

"REMOVE YOUR HAND!" Megatron roared. Esmeralda glared at him and removed her hand. Everyone in the room gasped. She looked down at her bloody hand and automatically knew why.

It was purple.

Jack came up with a towel or something and wrapped it around the wound.

"What does the fact that it's purple have to do with anything?" Jack asked.

"That's the blood of Unicron. The language she speaks is the ancient lost language that Unicron was the last known person to speak it."

"Then that means…" Miko started.

"Esmeralda's a descendant of Unicron himself." Optimus finished. Esmeralda was shocked. She never knew about that. She knew her blood was purple but thought nothing of it and even forgot about it. Raf stared at her with eyes full of…anger. The anger tore through her heart and she knew that he wasn't happy about not knowing.

"Looks like this…elf will be useful to us after all." Megatron said.

"**For what?"** Esmeralda asked.

"Getting passed Unicron. Ratchet, is the ground bridge ready?" Optimus said. Ratchet nodded and activated it.

"_Raf, I swear I didn't know! Please don't be angry at me."_ Esmeralda mentally pleaded.

"_It's not you whom I'm mad at." _Was his only response before she walked through the ground bridge with Optimus, Megatron, Bee, Arcee, and Bulkhead. They followed Megatron throughout the place where they had entered. Arcee was whispering something to Optimus then she activated her canons. Esmeralda got her bow ready just in case she needed it. That's when a bunch of…antibodies flew in and started to attack everyone but Esmeralda.

"Why aren't they attacking Esmeralda?" Bulk asked.

"Because she's Unicron!" Megatron answered before shooting another one. Esmeralda saw one of them get thrown off the edge but couldn't tell who. She shot down one that was about to attack Arcee from behind. When Optimus and Megatron went into the spark chamber Esmeralda continued to fight.

"_Come my child; why must you attack me? They're the evil ones, not me. Attack them…kill them."_ Esmeralda heard Unicron's voice say. She tried to shake it off but something was attacking her mind. She dropped her bow and fell to her knees while clutching her head. _"Don't fight me; I am your ancestor after all. I created your race."_ She was close to tears, the pain was that terrible. It was a blinding headache that got worse as the seconds went by until…nothing. The antibodies fell dead and the pain subsided. Esmeralda grabbed her bow and stood. They walked into the spark chamber to see Megatron and Optimus next to a ground bridge.

"Who are they?" Optimus asked.

"Our enemies!" Megatron said. He added something else that she couldn't hear. Megatron started to shoot at them and accidentally hit a stalagmite or something like that. A shard of it broke off. It flew towards Esmeralda and before she could move it went through her. Screamed in pain. That was out of character for her but she didn't care. This was ten times worse than any pain she'd endured. The end of it was sticking out of her back while there was still some that didn't go through her. She collapsed as Arcee ran up to her. Everything started to fade as Arcee tried to help. The last thing she heard before losing consciousness was "Help is on the way. Hang on Esmeralda." That's when everything went black.

* * *

><p>I'm sorry if this is hard to read but trust me...something will happen.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Esmeralda somehow was able to wake up. She knew she was dying and didn't have much time left. She painfully sat up and looked around.

"_Raf…"_ was all she managed to say to him. He was there in no more than 10 seconds.

"Guys she woke up!" he hollered.

"_I…need…"_

"_What is it?"_

"_To go home…"_

"Raf is she speaking?" Ratchet asked.

"She said she needs to go home." Raf said.

"To the other elves?" Arcee asked. Esmeralda nodded. Without hesitation Ratchet got the ground bridge ready. Arcee questioned him.

"I think that if she wants to go be with her people, she should. Bee take Raf and Esmeralda to the elf capitol. Esmeralda; can you guide them there?" Ratchet said. Esmeralda nodded. Bee transformed and Raf helped Esmeralda stumble inside. Raf got in with her and as soon as the ground bridge opened Bee drove through it in the blink of an eye. They found a road then followed it. Esmeralda looked out the window and saw the glow in the sky signaling where the capitol is. She was lying across the backseat with her head near Raf.

"_Do you…"_

"_Sh it's fine Esmeralda; I see that light out there. That's the city isn't it?"_ Esmeralda slightly nodded as Raf guided Bee towards it. At one point they were driving towards an empty field when Bee ran into some kind of invisible shield. Bee whined a little and Raf got out. Esmeralda had gotten weaker so he gently pulled out Esmeralda and laid her on the soft grass.

"**In the name of wind, fire, ice, and earth; I call upon my people to let me in!"** Esmeralda whispered; but nothing happened. Bee transformed and lifted up Esmeralda but Raf stopped him.

"Help! I have Esmeralda! She's wounded and needs you!" Raf yelled towards the capitol. Ember emerged from the trees and gasped as she saw Esmeralda on the ground. Suddenly the shield vanished and Ember ran up to Esmeralda and picked her up gently.

"What happened?" she demanded as tears rolled down her cheeks. She saw the blood leaking through the clothing and the rock that was still within her.

"Megatron attacked…" Raf said. She motioned them to follow her and she ran off into the woods. Before coming Raf turned to Bee and said, "The forest is too thick for you, wait here." Bee reluctantly nodded and Raf ran off. When he got to a clearing he saw elves gasp. They weren't looking at him; however, they were looking at their soon-to-be-leader lying in her mother's arms dying. Raf caught up to them and entered with Ember into their med bay. The old healer looked upon Esmeralda with sorrow.

"She's wounded beyond treatment." The healer admitted. For the first time ever, Raf saw fear on Esmeralda's face. Tears welled up in his eyes as he realized that he's going to lose her.

"**I wish to speak to Raf alone."** Esmeralda requested. Raf wiped his eyes.

"What did she say?" he asked.

"She wants to be alone with you." Ember said as she left with the medic; leaving Esmeralda alone with Raf.

"_I'm the last guardian of the wind…"_ she admitted sorrowfully.

"_It's going to be all right…it has to be." _Raf sat on a chair next to her. Tears started to form in his eyes once again.

"_I know; but do one last thing for me."_

"_Anything!"_

"_When mother comes back inside I'm going to put my hand on your chest near your heart and speak the words to an old ritual. Whatever you do, do not stop me and do exactly as mother says."_

"_Why?"_

"_Please, just do this one last thing for me. You're the only one I can trust."_ The tears he'd been fighting rolled down his cheeks as he nodded. Esmeralda smiled and painfully lifted up her hand to wipe them away. She was ready for this; she had to be.

**Back at the base**

"Ratchet, where's that dang wind elf?" Fowler demanded as he walked in.

"She's dying and is with her people." Ratchet said. "Why?"

"Because everywhere on the globe is getting hit by a nonstop wind!" then he froze. "Did you say she was dying?" Ratchet nodded. "Crap now I feel like a jerk for everything I've done!"

"And it's too late now." Arcee said.

* * *

><p>Oh my gosh this just shows how much of a noob I am! I started crying while I wrote this! Arg, what's wrong with me?<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

**With Esmeralda and Raf**

"_Will…you…bring…in…mom?"_ Esmeralda barely said. Raf stood and quickly got Ember. Once inside Ember knew immediately what Esmeralda was planning.

"**Don't tell him what I'm doing until it's over."** Esmeralda requested. Ember nodded.

"Raf, if you would, please sit back down next to Esmeralda." Ember asked. Raf did as he was told and Esmeralda placed a hand on his chest right above his heart.

"_I'm too weak…please help me keep my hand up."_ She asked. Raf held her hand in place. She started to speak Elfish and her hand glowed. He felt warmth where her hand was placed. It was uncomfortable but he didn't dare remove her hand. Her voice started to quiet down. Suddenly she stopped. Her hand was glowing brighter than ever.

"Say, **I accept**." Ember commanded. Raf did; the Elfin words felt strange on his tongue as he said him. Suddenly there was a large flash of yellow light and a force came upon his chest when almost made him fall off the chair, but Ember held him up. When the light dimmed down he saw that Esmeralda was gone.

"Where's Esmeralda?" he asked; his voice was shaking.

"She's gone now…" Ember said. Raf saw that she was crying.

**At the base**

"Guys listen to this." Jack said as he turned up the news. A large wind hit everywhere on the planet at the exact same time with a force so strong it knocked many people over. No one knew what the cause was; except of course the ones who knew of Esmeralda.

"It's over…Esmeralda's dead." Ratchet said. The base was silent.

**With Raf**

Raf and Ember silently walked back to Bee. She had agreed to come back to the base. Raf didn't understand why she wanted to come too.

_I can't believe I'll never see her again._ He thought. He heard a faint giggle.

"_I will always be with you, little one."_ Esmeralda's voice rang.

_Esmeralda?_

"_Young elf, you have much to learn."_

* * *

><p>BOOM! I am DONE! So if you're confused about the ending basically Esmeralda passed her powers on to Raf and he is now a wind elf! Thank you so much for reading! Slight chance of there being a second story but I'm not sure yet so come back to my list of stories later to see! Actually now that I think about it I'm going to make an epilogue!<p> 


	11. Epilogue

Raf entered Bee silently with Ember who was also quiet.

"Bee…she's not gone." Raf said. Ember smiled.

"You heard her didn't you?" she asked. Raf nodded.

"She called me an…elf. Is she serious?"

"She passed her powers unto you because she knew the balance would be broken. She could only trust you." Raf smiled to himself.

Back at the base he didn't tell everyone immediately. Though eventually he did have to tell everyone after Ember announced that he should start training. Of course Miko was jealous.

"Why does the cool stuff always happen to everyone but me?" she asked.

"_She doesn't understand that the balance rests in your hands. But don't worry; I'll guide you along your way."_ Esmeralda's voice filled Raf's mind.

"_I wouldn't have any other guide."_ He trained and eventually became a strong elf. He may be less powerful than most but at least he can keep the balance. Guided by Ember and Esmeralda's spirit; he knew that nothing will stop him from keeping that last promise to her. One night he chuckled in bed.

"_What's so funny?" _Esmeralda questioned.

"_Just the things people do for love."_ He sighed and drifted off to sleep; his mind was still on Esmeralda.

* * *

><p>Okay I swear I'm done now. And I'm not saying that Raf's <em>in love<em> with Esmeralda; he loves her like a sister or a close friend. :P


End file.
